


流动的色彩/Floating Colours

by akaichar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 游戏王GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Musician, M/M, Musical School
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: Special Professor Edo find a special student.





	流动的色彩/Floating Colours

**Author's Note:**

> -YGO IF Music 企划参加文
> 
> CP：丸藤亮×艾德·菲尼克斯
> 
> 曲：Floating Colours-Pax Japonica Groove
> 
> AU设定：音乐学院在读生亮/小提琴演奏家兼乐理课教授艾德

在丸藤亮走进乐理课教室时，明明距离授课时间还有一刻钟，室内却已经人满为患，他摘下方形的无框墨镜在属于自己的位置上坐下，脸上的表情不知是因为对这幅图景的司空见惯、还是真正的淡然与对他人的毫无兴趣，呈现出一份疏远的平静。

兴许是由于他在黑色西装的包裹下更显得宽阔的肩膀，又或是他同雪松般凛然的气质，众人的目光聚集于这个坐在第一排的男子，窃窃私语的声音一时间沸腾跳动，区别于十二个半音中任一个的嘈杂使得丸藤亮翻阅活页夹中乐谱的手指顿住，所幸接下来从教室门外走上讲台的身影像闪烁的流星一样理所当然地成为了人们眼中新的焦点。

年轻的教授将纯黑色的小提琴盒放在木质的讲桌上，那是丸藤亮唯二拥有正确认知的颜色，准确地来说他并不能分辨出那块流线型的深色是黑色、藏蓝、或是深红，但艾德说过那是与他的西装相配的颜色，嘴上说着黑色是如何沉闷与无趣、一边转过身去掏出银行卡递向服务员，同时也错过了背后丸藤亮失笑温和的目光。

在艾德架起那柄造价不菲的纯手工小提琴时，他为了夹住腮托而偏转的目光无比自然地对上了丸藤亮的双眼，这便是丸藤亮喜欢这个位置的原因之一了，年轻教授嘴角悄然扬起的弧度一瞬即逝，两人皆享受着心照不宣的默契，灵活舞动的手腕拉动琴弓奏响最为曼妙的乐曲，肖邦流淌在弓与弦之间。

——〈12 Etudes, Op.10 - No.3 In ETristesse〉

 

他知道那是艾德最喜欢的乐章之一，改编自肖邦Ｅ大调第三首练习曲，同时也是极为著名的曲目。

既是名曲，从小习乐的丸藤亮自然听过无数人演奏的无数个版本，自己也在各种乐团、与不少人合奏过这首曲子，直到某个夜晚，他接受导师的邀约赶去市中心的音乐厅、在前排的席位入座整理着自己的领结时，艾德·菲尼克斯就这么不期然出现在他的眼前了，那是他第一次亲眼见到这位音乐期刊上的常客，拥有着“天才小提琴演奏家”称号的青年举手投足之间浸透了优雅，抬起小提琴的手臂沉稳而熟稔，鹅黄色的柔和灯光洒落于艾德的肩颈，些许阴影投射在他的脸颊，宽广的大厅盘旋起优美柔和的乐声。

Tristesse——法语中的“悲伤”，肖邦Ｅ大调第三首练习曲、又称〈“离别”练习曲〉，繁复动人的旋律诉说着面对心爱之人时奏者内心的哀伤悲叹，如同在黑暗的海平面上终于得以窥见灯影，却又只得徘徊着遥望最后以退去落幕，〈离别〉正是那一声转身前的倾诉与叹息，一切复杂缠绵的情绪最终随着渐缓的鸣奏归于平静，如同褪去的潮汐、随风飘飞的落叶、水平面荡起的涟漪，无声息中找回自己的归所。

青年的手腕止于颊前，众人还未从心绪中拉回心神，乐曲的演奏已经画上了完满的句号，艾德半阖的双眸漫不经心地扫过观众席座，放下双臂将小提琴置于身前，轻弯身躯鞠躬致谢，青年显然是已经习惯掌声与聚光灯，嘴角上挑浮现出无可挑剔的笑意，只是礼貌中尚夹几分不明显的傲然，那份理所当然的骄傲却并不令人生厌，反而令他散发出更加耀眼夺目的光辉。

作为音乐的同路人，丸藤亮对于舞台下的时间无比了解，他明了光环的背后付出的是怎样的代偿与牺牲，一场完美的演出需要耗费多少心力，但是方才那份流动的感情不是单纯的努力所能达到的境地，熟练一词也并不能将这场演奏简单概括，它传导了奏者亲身的共鸣。

丸藤亮此刻发觉，他之前与其他人的合奏是多么的枯燥乏味。

 

当艾德·菲尼克斯作为名誉特邀教授来到学院授课的消息公布时，这几乎是立即就成为了学生们热议的话题，而丸藤亮的乐理课教授正好在这学期休了长假，于是他和其他十几名学生一起成为了众人羡慕的对象，毕竟不用争抢音乐教室有限的旁听座位、而且还拥有和有名人更多的接触机会，不过倒是没有人拜托他向艾德讨要签名。

两人的相遇在正式授课开始之前，校长为了让这位新来的教授更好地熟悉环境，特地把这学期乐理课的授课时间延后了两周，与之互补的是之后每周的课时有所增加。不过这些细微的调整也并不影响丸藤亮的课业安排，他将这每天平均多出的两个小时划为了练习时间，但是谁能料到在第一天就出了意外。

 

近日冷暖气流的交汇使得天气变得阴晴不定，当丸藤亮在走廊脱下被雨水打湿的外套时，竟已有几缕斜阳透过云层的遮蔽从窗外照射而进，他从包里拿出手帕擦拭着双手，拉下向阳侧的窗帘，橙黄色的暮光隔着灰白的织物在木质地板上留下边缘规律的阴影，独独将那台钢琴纳入暗色的笼罩。丸藤亮这才摘下残留着水痕的墨镜和鸭舌帽，将它们一起随手放在窗台上，他坐上钢琴椅，鞋尖虚落在踏板上方，一丝不苟地整理好袖口与衣摆，修长的手指陡然按上琴键，琴槌击出一声跨八度的音仿佛响起叹息，短暂地停息之后是一段激昂的快板，他的手指快速而熟稔地交错舞动在黑白琴键之上，急促起伏的旋律倾泻而下，紧紧咬合的半音阶不给人一丝喘息的余地。

残存着室外寒意的指节尚有些僵硬，容忍不了瑕疵的男子为自己的不完美发挥而轻蹙起了眉头，轻微的烦躁让他进入第二部分时节奏紊乱了一瞬，又在下一秒被他找回轻缓的韵律，此时左手的琶音与右手单纯的单音倾诉柔肠，比起首尾防狂风骤雨似的急板，这时悠扬的音律才更契合夕阳中琴房的图景。

在松开踏板沉下手腕之时，将全部的心神投入弹奏中的丸藤亮这才发现不知何时门边多了一个人影，就像那个夜晚的演奏会一样，他再次不期然地出现在丸藤亮的眼前了，只不过这次缩短到了数米的间隔，丸藤亮这才明了琴房另一侧架子上翻开的乐谱和置于桌上的小提琴是谁的物品。

率先打破沉默的是艾德，他保持着两手抱胸倚靠着门框的姿势，随意放松的姿态倒是不曾瞥见一丝教授的架势。

“踏板的把控和音律的强弱都十分出色，尤其是最后的强弱呼应，做的很好。”

〈Impromptu No. 4 in C-Sharp Minor, Op. 66〉, 肖邦的升C小调第四号即兴曲，又称 “幻想即兴曲”，强弱的变换和节奏的把控是这首曲子的难点，艾德站直了自己的身体，踱步走向丸藤亮，毫不吝啬自己的赞美之语。

“行板部分的节奏还有提升的空间……你喜欢肖邦？”

“不，教授，我更喜欢巴赫。”

青年的面上并未因否认而浮现惊讶的神色，与之相反的是他认真地打量了一会丸藤亮，随即有些戏谑地笑了笑：“也是，你看上去就是热衷十二平均律的那类人。”

丸藤亮一时有些不清楚对方话语中的所指，对于这类的暗喻他向来也是反应慢上几拍，不过由于他不苟言笑的外表与气质，和他交谈的人也鲜少当面吐露出此类的评价。

“D小调的托卡塔与赋格，我第一首学会的曲子，的确是平均律的优秀之作。”

面对丸藤亮认真到过分的答复，艾德瞇起眼发出一声轻笑，那神色就像在肯定着自己方才的结论，转眸间他注意到被丸藤亮刻意拉下的窗帘，那一片斜投而下的影子完美地将对方笼罩在阴影之中，肌肤在一席黑衣的包裹中显得分外苍白，他调侃着开了口：“我说，你不会是吸血鬼吧？”

丸藤亮抬起头注视着沐浴在夕阳中的青年，对方浅色的发丝荡漾着熠熠光辉，那双眼眸里闪烁着耀人的色彩，丸藤亮推测着艾德的眼瞳应当是蓝色，因为在他的视野里，发亮的色彩便是蓝色了。丸藤亮在阴影中安静地投进这片天空与大海的颜色，明与暗的交界线投射在两人之间，他缓缓摇头，声线平稳地说出了第二次的否定：“不，因为我是色盲，所以有些畏光。”

“……抱歉。”

“没什么，已经习惯了。”丸藤亮神色如常地淡然开口，艾德无言地转身执起琴弓，他犹豫了一会，最后偏过头看向丸藤亮的方向。

“两个人没办法独自练习吧，要来试试合奏吗？这可是难得的Chance。”

话刚说出口，艾德自己也有些惊讶，因为心性的关系，平时他是决然不会发出这样的邀约，不过令他更加讶异的是丸藤亮接下来的话语。

“Tristesse吗？”

“看来……你看过我的演出啊，丸藤同学。”刻意强调最后两个字的尾音萦绕在齿间，对方的那份从善如流让艾德愉快地笑了起来，他抛开方才微妙的情绪，湛蓝的眼底带着戏谑的笑意，他随手解开灰色外套的扣子，显露出整洁的白色衬衫和与外套同色的马甲，抬手架起小提琴，捏着琴弓，偏转的视线对上丸藤亮孔雀绿的双眼。

那是他们的视线，第一次在那个角度交汇。

 

比艾德·菲尼克斯来到这所学院兼职教授更令人惊讶的是他在授课上一丝不苟的态度，甚至说是严苛也不为过，被女生私底下称作“优雅贵公子”的他，在课堂上丝毫不掩饰自己的言辞能尖锐到何种地步，尤其是面对倦怠的学生，他比那些学院中上了年纪的古板教授还要严厉，那时冰冷的视线足以让这些缺乏历练的年轻优秀人才如坐针毡。不过就算这样，也不妨碍他的课堂拥有着超高的人气，除开不少人对他的崇拜态度，精心准备的内容和授课前惯例的亲自演奏，都是足够吸引学生争先恐后前往的理由。

下课的钟声响起，人潮有序地涌动、满坐学生的教室逐渐变得空旷，在艾德面带微笑地向一名女生点头示意之后，教室终于只剩下了丸藤亮和艾德两人。

丸藤亮早已整理好自己的背包，他单手拎着它走向讲台的方向，自然而然地伸手掸落艾德肩头上细碎的粉笔灰末。

艾德正在给琴弦涂抹松香，他的手腕悬在半空，固化的膏体在他的拿捏下反复抚过琴弦，他有条不紊地将小提琴收回琴盒，光滑的云杉木在黑色丝绒的衬垫下划过温润的光泽，艾德转过身抬起下颌瞇眼打量着丸藤亮，他后退了半步，以便摆脱对方的身高带来的干扰。

“这副墨镜果然很适合你。”他对于自己挑选的礼物颇有些自得的意味。

“是吗？我不觉得有什么差别，不过滤光性的确好了许多。”丸藤亮偏头看向窗外的景致，音乐学院的西式建筑与满校的梧桐沐浴在正午的阳光之下，就算只有黑白灰的构建，也呈现出了一幅和煦的画面。

艾德看着他的侧颜、勉强把冒到嘴边的定制品牌之类的话语咽了下去，他叹了一口气，单手合上搭扣背上琴盒，把硬壳的牛皮文件夹夹在腋下，向教室前门的方向走去。

“你啊——真的是个笨蛋，走吧，去琴房了。”

面对艾德的指责，丸藤亮不置可否地摇了摇头，在生活方面对方实在是太过于讲究了，而他自己除了乐器的优劣几乎是没有关注过其他，倒是成日被艾德挑剔。

不过面对这种责难，他并不排斥，要说困扰的话，那也只是偶尔被对方要求试穿数十种品牌的衬衣、然后又被带去私人裁缝量身定制西装的时候。

连通教学楼和琴房的捷径是一条石子铺就的小径，道路两旁的梧桐树将它笼罩在错落有致的荫蔽之下，艾德在得知丸藤亮的眼疾之后总是在出行时尽可能地拉着他走在遮蔽中，由于正是上课时间，这条小道鲜有学生经过，只余下树叶被吹动的寂静声响。

丸藤亮和艾德并肩走着，丸藤亮偏头看向身侧的银发青年，午后的阳光穿过树叶的缝隙细碎而斑驳地散落在他的肩头与发梢，他正谈论学院礼堂的下一场校园演出，那是一年一度让学生向外界展示自己的盛大舞台，届时会有不少业界的嘉宾与媒体受邀来访，聊到他的老对手也将到访时，青年教授的嘴角露出了挑衅般的笑容。

“说起来，听说管风琴演奏台的调音已经完毕了，下午去试试吧……你的开场曲目准备好了吧？”

“啊，不过难得能用到这个，下午早点过去试弹吧。”

“难得的机会，如果不能令我满意，我可是不会让你毕业的，亮。”

不过他也清楚的知道，对于丸藤亮来说，发挥失常的场合是无法容忍的

 

〈Toccata and Fugue in D minor,BWV 565〉——管风琴悠扬而庄重的音律拉开了这场音乐会的序幕。

丸藤亮挺直的身影在舞台耳光的交叉映射下显得更加肃穆，那股沉稳的感觉令人丝毫无法想起他尚且是一届学生，他身着一身裁剪完美的黑色西装，衣摆燕尾从凳子后方落下垂在半空，艾德坐在第一排的席位凝视着全神贯注投入音乐的他，指尖随着旋律的起伏不时轻轻击打着扶手。

巴赫的旋律线条被管风琴和其奏者完美地勾勒，在丸藤亮左右手的舞动下，d小调托卡塔与赋格三个声部的激烈竞争攫取着听觉，令观者的心神都随着高难度的旋律起伏荡漾，急速而令人压抑的变幻之后，以一声绵长的琴音为终、平复最后的浪潮。

丸藤亮的身影随之消失在闭合的幕布后，早已在台上准备好的学生们也架起了自己的乐器，随着指挥棒的挥舞而奏响一首出自莫扎特的交响乐。

此时艾德也悄然起身走向舞台的后方。

 

短暂的视听晚会很快就迈入尾声，每个人都期待着的压轴表演也即将开始，学生们猜测着这个隐藏的曲目会是哪位乐团的成员演奏，还是说请来了何方的名家作为嘉宾特邀出演——这样的先例数不胜数。

暗红的幕布拉开，嘈杂的声响逐渐平息，暖色的灯光亮起，其下被照耀出的两个身影出现在所有人眼前。

艾德·菲尼克斯身着一身银灰色的西装、手持小提琴站在舞台中央，在他边侧的是坐在三角钢琴之后的丸藤亮，此时艾德湛蓝的眼眸里熠熠生辉，他转身看向自己的搭档，那双充满神采的眼睛偏转目光，视线交汇在他们无比熟悉的角度。

无需多言，丸藤亮罕见地露出了温和的笑意，朝艾德颔首示意，然后他们在三次呼吸之后，一同奏响属于彼此的乐章。

银色与墨绿、苍蓝与湖绿、灰色与漆黑。

钢琴与小提琴完美无瑕地交织，无形的色彩伴随着音律平缓柔和地流动。

无数个傍晚，他们在琴房一同演奏。

 

——〈12 Etudes, Op.10 - No.3 In ETristesse〉，那是艾德最喜欢的曲目之一，也是他们相逢时首次一同演奏的乐曲。

 

至于究竟是他先走进那片阴影、还是他先迈入那方灼人的夕阳，这种开端在后话中也失掉了追究的必要，因为诸如此类的无声契合，早已在旋律的交织中悄无声息地揉进了彼此的骨髓、伴随着他们谱写一个接一个的开端。

 

End.


End file.
